Ten Fingers Ten Toes
by Nina.4444
Summary: Callie, Derek, Owen & Mark in one house together. Derek & Meredith are apart, Owen & Christina are going strong, Mark is … well himself and Callie's divorce is in progress. However something is about to be added to the mix that will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Ten Fingers, Ten Toes **

**Summary:**

Callie, Derek, Owen and Mark in one house together. Derek and Meredith are apart, Owen and Christina are going strong, Mark is … well himself and Callie's divorce is in progress. However something is about to be added to the mix that will change everything.

**Chapter One:**

Owen hunt walked out of the bathroom zipping up his fly on the way to the kitchen to collect three more beers. He heard Derek and Marks synchronised and enthusiastic cheer and concluded that the Yankees must have hit it home again. Owen grinned as he walked back into the large living room to see Mark pitch a cushion at Derek's head before turning to Owen,

"Now did you put the toilet seat down Owen" He said in the tone of a mother carefully reminding her son of something he had forgotten. The smirk that formed on the plastic surgeons lips however contrasted largely as Owen groaned travelling back up the hall after throwing a beer at each of them. The remaining men laughed as Owen padded back down the passage,

"Yeah the tampons left on the sink are worrying" The men laughed again, reminding themselves that they had welcomingly invited Callie Torres to move into what she called the ultimate bachelor pad. In fact the first time she had visited the place and Derek had questioned her why she was inspecting the ceiling she had responded that she was looking for where the retractable strip pole had been installed.

It had been Derek who had initially proposed the idea after witnessing the horrible catastrophe that was George and Callie's divorce in Meredith's kitchen. He had been the one to run out the door after Callie and take her keys from her knowing there was no way she could safely drive but also knowing that there was no way she was going to stay anywhere near George. He had driven her back to their newly bought place and led her inside knowing she was trying to keep it together for his sake. That all went to waste when they both stepped into the house and Mark turned to Callie before opening his arms and enveloping her in his hold. After that she could no longer keep the tears at bay or the hurtful things that had flowed from George's mouth from her mind. While Mark had guided her to his room Derek had talked it over with Owen after realising she was without a place to stay and they decided that she would be a great housemate and cleared out the spare room even before Mark reappeared informing them she was sound asleep. Being her best friend they weren't concerned about getting Mark's input and like they knew he would he agreed straight away congratulating Derek for a great idea.

It was three weeks later and they didn't regret their decision at all. Having a woman in the house balanced things out a great deal, particularly if the woman was the strong, take no crap Callie Torres and even more if Christina was a regular guest of the house now that her boyfriend and best friend resided there. Plus Callie Torres could cook, and she had treated them to some gourmet home meals that had them drooling after living on beans and pizza for the two weeks beforehand. While they playfully whined about the tampons and having to put the toilet seat down (_because Callie had chucked a hissy fit after falling into it one night)_ they were happy she was living there and they knew she was just as thankful to them for rescuing her from her humiliating, homeless marriage breakdown situation which was still a touchy subject nearly a month later.

Currently Derek, Mark and Owen were lazing around on the couches enjoying one of the very rare days that they all had time off together. Callie and Christina obviously had the same idea as they had left for lunch and shopping around an hour ago and even though they would never ever say it out loud the boys were half relieved when Callie walked out for a day. All three of them had been subject to Callie Torres' temper in the last few days. If either Derek or Owen had doubted it was there or if Mark had for some reason forgotten they'd definitely all been on the other end of it over the last several days. They'd been walking around on eggshells praying her mood would pass soon and that it was just a serious case of PMS but the unopened tampons on the counter that Mark had raided begging to find the cause and put an end to his best friends' frightening moods weren't convincing them. Under the impression that the girls would be out for most of the day the boys had piled the orthopedic surgeons' new and improved rabbit food diet crap to the back of the fridge and piled in the beers for a day in front of the television. Therefore they were quite shocked when they heard the front door opening and suppressed their groans when they heard the clicking of heels on the polished, wooden floors. The boys looked towards the entrance before making one perfectly timed leap towards the table to quickly tidy the chips, beer bottles and pizza boxes strewn all over the table before the girls walked in.

"We're back" ….well she didn't sound angry, annoyed, frustrated, murderous….there was something though,

"Hey, we're in the dining …lounge whatever we're calling it now" Mark hollered back. When they came into view their eyebrows rose with incredulity at the amount of bags in the women's arms and Owen stood up offering to take some of them when Christina pulled it away from him

"I'm good Owen, thanks but we're good" Owen stepped back in surprise as Christina looked to Callie

"Ready?"

"No, but let's go" Callie tried to make her voice normal and appear like nothing unusual was going on but she knew the boys had noticed that something was off. She avoided Mark's eyes knowing that if she met his she would have a million and one questions to answer, questions she weren't ready for yet.

"I can't believe how many we bought" Christina almost laughed,

"Retail shopping ladies" Mark asked only to get a snappy reply from Callie making him frown,

"No, not really!"

"O..k sorry?" Callie rolled her eyes, still avoiding his as Christina added her thoughts to the situation,

"Shut up Sloan, ok lets go" And with that the two women headed down the hall and into the bathroom leaving the boys in silence. Derek turned to the other men, who had bewildered looks on their faces matching his,

"That was….weird."

Christina shut the door sliding the lock into place to ensure there wouldn't be any surprise visitors and followed Callie's movements emptying the bags out onto the bathroom floor. It was a sight, brightly coloured boxes piled on the floor and besides the strangeness and seriousness of the situation Christina began to laugh. It seemed it was contagious as Callie too, began to chuckle until she was outright laughing alongside Christina who had ripped one of the boxes open and handed it to Callie. The older woman stumbled into the toilet and still laughing placed the stick beneath her and started to pee.

"How much do I need to pee" she directed the breathless question interrupted with laughter at her best female friend who laughed back at her,

"How the hell am I supposed to know, you're a doctor"

"Funny I was under the impression you were too…oh I don't know..Chris…ok, ok, ok here!" Christina reached forward and took the stick from her laying it on the sink before handing Callie another.

"How long does this one take?"

"Um…three minutes I think"

Surveying the room again Christina couldn't help but laugh but this time it was more forced this time her eyes kept darting towards the stick sitting on the sink. She knew if she was feeling that nervous she could only imagine how Callie's insides were doing.

There was a loud rapping from the front door causing Derek to stand and answer the front door only to find Meredith, Izzie, Alex and George

staring at him.

"Hey Mer"

"Hi" She returned the greeting, it had been nearly six weeks since their breakup and five since Addison had left Seattle. An awkward silence filled the air before Derek gestured them to come in and the four moved into the room where Owen and Mark still lounged on the couches.

"Is Christina ready?" It was Izzie who spoke up, she was in a light blue dress, looking beautiful as ever and she looked towards Mark who supplied her with an answer,

"I doubt it, check the bathroom"

Meredith moved towards the bathroom and knocked on the door. Several seconds later it was opened a fraction and they heard a surprised Christina exclaim,

"Mer?...Oh hi Meredith right…and iz and.." She poked her head around the side " And Alex and George and ….dinner right dinner ok…Cal I'll be back in a minute okay" She stepped out of the bathroom being careful to close the door and moved into the kitchen. She looked up to see everyone staring at her,

"Hi guy—what!" Christina shoved a tumbler under the tap letting it fill up.

"Are you ready to go?" Meredith surveyed her person who was in jeans and a dark marooney/dark pink top that looked nice on her, but a bit casual for dinner.

"Yes, I will be in all of three seconds just wait a minute and I'll be back just…sit or something"

"Chris our reservation is in thirty minutes" George dramatically stated before going back to peering down the hall obviously trying to get a glance at Callie,

"I know and I will be ready….as soon as I get dressed ok..just…wait a minute alright?" Alex raised an eyebrow recalling the last hour he had spent waiting for Meredith and Izzie to get 'dressed' and almost groaned pulling out a kitchen chair and making himself at home. He wasn't really fussed if they were late he had no need to go to some posh restaurant and waste his hard earned money. Mark passed the bowl of chips towards him and Alex grinned. The two had become friends after Alex had spent nearly three weeks on ortho rotation meaning he had been with Callie a lot…and where Callie was Mark was.

Christina surveyed the group becoming increasingly annoyed at their impatience although knowing it wasn't really their fault.

The three attendings looked at the scene in front of them, before Owen turned to Christina taking in her stressed appearance,

"Are you two alright?

"What?" She frowned in confusion

"You and Callie is everything okay?

"Oh yeah" She turned to the hall, before swiveling back around

"Wait no, I need more water" A frazzled Christina hastily filled the glass of water and quickly moved back up the hallway into the bathroom. Callie still sat on the toilet, she wasn't laughing anymore.

"Ok, ok here"

"Are you freaking out too?" Christina looked down at her,

"Um yeah…..they're here for dinner by the way, have you looked at these ..oooo squiqqly line that's good hey!"

"oh gosh Chris I forgot you have to go, and I looked at a couple but… and …good..is it.. are you sure?" Callie looked up hopefully,

"Oh no..no no no no that's bad ok…."

After numerous tests later and even Christina being forced to try one, Callie spoke again,

"Oh my god that's like how many?"

"um lots, Cal …I think you're –"

"No, shhhh no talking"

"Yeah I'm sure they're all wrong, all horrible brands that are wrong" The sarcasm in the budding cardiac surgeons' voice was noted. It was meant as a joke but the horror in Callie's eyes effectively shut Christina up

"Yes..yes that's it they're wrong all really wrong right?" Christina just watched her friend looking at her in desperation,

Callie put her head in her hands knowing it was stupid to deny it anymore before looking back up,

"You should go"

"No it's okay Cal, I can"

"No Chris really, you've done enough for me today…and …I really don't want them to suspect anything" Christina nodded and reached out to pull Callie up,

"Ok …yeah are you sure?"

"Yeah, go have fun , come back later!" The plea in Callie's voice made Christina smile,

"Yeah I will, I'll get them to drop me back here afterwards, alright? Call me if you need me"

"I will Thanks Chris seriously" Christina ran quickly out of the room into Owen's bedroom getting dressed in a matter of minutes. Pleasantly surprising Alex Karev.

Five minutes later Callie had just shut the door after reassuring Christina again that she would not hesitate to call her if she needed.

"Callie?" In response to her best friend, she shook her head and slowly walked back towards the bathroom.

"Cal?" Owen tried this time, getting no response. Callie shut the door and moved to the far wall and slid to the ground taking in the room. There were boxes everywhere, folded out sheets of instructions and a pregnancy tests all confirming the same thing. She started to laugh at the chaos of the room, her stomach ached with laughter and her eyes stung with tears.

"Callie?" it was Mark again and she shook her head as he pushed the door open,

"Cal" Derek spoke this time, and she was still laughing.

The door was pushed wide open and the guys stood there peering into the bathroom

"Callie, what is this?"

"Oh …nothing we just…we took a few tests"

"Cal are you?" She ignored the question from Mark, laughing

"Look how many tests we took you should have seen us in the shop…oh my god" Laughing suddenly turned into sobbing Mark moved into the room pushing bodes out of the way before crouching down in front of her. Owen picked up a test and then another and another seeing that they were all positive. He looked up when Derek spoke,

"this one's negative"

"Christina took one" She looked at Owen offering him an explanation,

"we wanted to prove they were wrong…or I did" Mark collected her in his arms,

"Oh my God Mark …what am I going to do?"

"George's right?" he asked, and then quickly amended his question when she glared at him,

"Only checking" Her face crumpled again.

"No …I can't ..Mark I can't do this, I can't"

"Yes you can" His voice was sure, with no room for question.

"You can Callie, You can" He gripped her tighter as she slumped into his arms.

**Thank you for reading guys, would love to hear what you think! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ten Fingers, Ten Toes **

**Chapter Two:**

The boys night in had ended very abruptly when they entered the bathroom to check on Callie, after finding out that she was indeed pregnant Mark had collected her in his arms and walked out of the bathroom. The other two men had just looked at each other processing the news they had just heard. Callie was pregnant. They didn't say anything each of their minds whirling with the news. After half a minute it was Owen who broke the silence suggesting that they should probably clear up. Nodding Derek pushed himself off the counter he was leaning on and the two surgeons went about disposing the numerous tests and clearing up the bathroom.

...

After using his foot to shut the door behind him Mark placed a crying Callie on the bed crouching down in front of her. He gently brushed her tears away and she offered him a watery smile. He leant down and carefully pulled off the impossibly tall, very hot red heels that Mark had bought for her a few months prior when they had gone furniture shopping for Mark's room at the new place.

"What am I going to do Mark" He looked up at her taking in the helpless, scared look that crossed her face and stood up again climbing into the bed beside her before pulling her down against him. She instinctively snuggled into him laying her head on his chest. He had one are wrapped protectively around her shoulders and he used the other to grasp her hand in his. He fidgeted with her hand before he spoke.

"You Cal are going to have a child...Cal..you're having a baby..you're going to be an extraordinary mother Torres" It was exactly what she had wanted to hear but it didn't stop another tidal wave of tears flooding her eyes.

"Hormones?" She could hear the playful and harmless smirk on Mark's lips, little did she know it turned into a genuine smile when he felt her smile against his chest at his comment. She stared at her hand encased in his larger one that he still held before asking,

"How am I going to tell George" Anger bubbled up inside of Mark like it always did when he heard or saw anything O'Malley. He wasn't a fan of the younger doctor after he had left his best friend for Stevens, cheating on her, hurting her. Mark forced the resentment out of his voice before answering,

"We could elope if you like, what do you say, you and I ...Hawaii...maybe Figi somewhere warm" he felt her smile again before she groaned his name in mock annoyance,

"Maaaark, seriously!" He sighed,

"Seriously, you're just going to have to tell him Cal, there's no right or wrong way to do it...and as much as I hate him, he does deserve to know...kind of"

"What if he's angry with me" Her quiet question didn't help Mark's attempt to quell his irritation with her soon to be ex husband.

"Then he's an idiot...it take two to tango Torres and if he's an idiot then he's missing the greatest opportunity in the world, raising a child Cal...a child with you." Callie felt her eyes well up again at his words.

"And if he is an idiot...or more of an idiot than usual at least...don't forget Cal..that you've got me...i'll always be here for you ...always Callie and Derek and Owen are here...not to mention Christina." Callie nodded feeling a warmth spread through her and she slowly relaxed. Mark had always had some sort of weird power to make everything seem so simple and uncomplicated. She always felt so...safe with him like nothing in the world could hurt her and that everything would work out.

They lay in silence for a moment consumed in there thoughts,

"I'm happy" Mark didn't need an explanation to understand her words,

"And you should be Torres, Cal you're having a . are. having. a. baby. You are a baby person, we both know you want kids. It doesn't matter how it happened Cal, you're pregnant you should be happy, you should be excited" he stated

"I am, I just don't know if I should be"

"You should" He confirmed with a tone that left very little room for dispute. When she didn't respond, he added to his debate,

"Cal, don't let your concern for what O'Malley will think or say take this moment away from you. Don't let him take that from you Cal" She paused taking in his words,

"When did you get so wise Dr Sloan"

He scoffed,

"Born with it Torres" He smiled and slowly lowered her hand his still held to her stomach. She didn't resist him knowing full well where he was moving it to. He settled her hand on her stomach and lay his over the top. She threaded her fingers through his as a smile erupted on her face. Mark looked down before his lips mirrored hers.

"That's better Cal, much better"

"I'm having a baby" He squeezed her hand,

"what a lucky baby" She buried her face in his chest and snuggled further into his body before looking up at him,

"Stay with me" Her request resulted in an impish grin forming on Marks face once again,

"Oh sorry I wasn't actually planning on leaving" he smiled at her

"Course Cal" She then met his eyes and asked him another question,

"Come with me when I tell George tomorrow" He could easily identify the anxiety in her voice,

"Cal...i'll be with you until he walks into the room and I'll be there when he leaves but I think that when you tell him, that has to be just between you and him..." He paused for a second

"But I will be a second away from the door so if you need me just yell out and I'll beat him for you"

She chuckled quietly,

"No Mark, I still don't want you to beat him up for me"

...

Christina Yang slid her key into the very large door before quietly entering the house. She walked into the room and almost as if sensing her Owen looked up,

"Hey love" She dropped her bag and moved to him straddling his waist as she kneeled on the couch, hitching her dress up. He grinned,

"Long night" She groaned

"It was the worst dinner in the history of dinners, God Owen, Mer and Izzie kept whispering, Alex whined at how much he didn't want to be there, and George talked about how much he hated Callie, to how much he missed her, then hated her and missed her over and over and over, and i sat there knowing she was pregnant with his child, it was hell with prawns"

Her recount made Owen laugh and he leaned up to kiss her softly causing the annoyed from on her face to slide off,

"Where is everyone?"

"Callie and Mark are in her room, Derek checked on them a while ago, he said Callie was asleep and Mark said she was okay; Derek went to bed a while ago"

"And you stayed up and waited for me?" She playfully teased,

He grabbed the controls flicking the television off before grinning up at her again,

"Just for you" And with that he scooped her up into his arms carrying her through to his room.

**Will update very soon with some real stuff :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**10 fingers 10 toes **

**Chapter three:**

Callie Torres slowly awoke from her slumber surprisingly before her alarm clock blaster her awake as usual. She moved to stretch her body out but arm never rose. She looked around confused and then smiled lightly when the light snores of Mark Sloan registered close to her right ear. She was trapped in his arms that were wrapped tightly around her body. Not that she minded. She smiled content and snuggled back down into him. There was a small stream of golden morning light that was just enough to light up the room so she could see the peaceful look on his face. She carefully moved her hand down her body being cautious not to wake him. She let her hand settle on her skin under her shirt where she knew her baby was growing.

Her baby. She never thought it was possible. Well at least not this soon but it was and she or he was here right now and she had to admit it to herself even if George wasn't in she had an amazing family right here in Seattle that would never leave her to raise her baby on her own. From the cosy, comfort of her bedroom it felt as though nothing could go wrong. She felt happy as a grin spread over her warm face. Suddenly a much larger hand covered hers on her stomach and she grinned even wider as Mark threaded his fingers through hers and caressed her skin slightly. He nudged his chin into the nook of her neck and she laughed quietly as his stubble tickled her soft skin. He spoke without even opening his eyes,

"Morning baby, how's my two favourite people this morning?" Her heart melted at his words, yes she would be alright. She squeezed his hand before replying,

"Excellent, but kinda hungry" Mark groaned,

"Nooo we can't get up yet, I'm so comfortable right here, let's just spend the day here, what do you say?" Oh how she wanted to, but with perfect timing her stomach growled,

As she giggled almost embarrassed, _if it was anybody else lying next to her..._

"What are you growing a bear in there?" His eyes opened looking at her with laughter in his eyes,

"Alright" He let her go and her smile slipped off her face and the loss of his embrace.

"Up we get" He pulled himself out of bed after kissing her cheek and looked down at her,

"Getting up anytime soon Torres?" She laughed and he pulled her up.

They didn't bother getting dressed as they walked out into the hallway and up towards the kitchen, Mark entered first,

"WOAH, WOAH excuse me way too early to be seeing this"

Christina was sat on the kitchen bench and Owen stood between her legs his hands on her hips. Owen flipped Mark a bird before grinning at Callie,

"Morning" She smiled back at them both before turning her attention to Christina,

"How was dinner?" Christina's groan filled the room as she slumped onto Owen's chest. Mark handed absently handed Callie a water that he had gotten when he'd grabbed one for himself. She smiled at him before grinning at Christina's description of her not so fun night,

"And how are you?" Callie nodded to her friend,

"I'm ok, I'm good actually, I'm happy" Christina smiled happy with her answer before she pushed herself off the bench bracing herself on Owen's shoulders and walked to sit with Callie at the breakfast table chatting away.

"Morning" Derek's sleepy voice sounded from behind the girls and the spun around only to laugh at his bedridden appearance. His hair was sticking up at peculiar angles his eyes still half closed. Callie reached for him and he moved closer letting her smooth his hair out.

"Have a nice sleep did we McDreamy" Christina laughed,

"Nice bed head mate" Mark chimed in,

"Get back to making my breakfast woman" Callie playfully aimed the remark at Mark causing him to chuck a tea towel at her. Derek sat at the table and looked at her,

"I'm good" She said before he could ask,

"I'm happy oh and thanks for cleaning up last night you two, really" Derek nodded,

"Good and no problem" He smiled at her which she returned.

It was mornings like these that she just wanted to spend forever in. It was rare when they all started around the same time of the day but they'd try and do breakfast together each time they did. As they all sat down by the end of the morning Christina had nearly sprayed orange juice at one of Callie's comments to Mark and Derek had nearly choked on an egg. It was only when they all disappeared off to their own rooms to get ready minus Christina who went to Owens, showered ran around trying to find their things and then all headed out to drive in that Callie became nervous. Mark seemed to catch on and grabbed her hand,

Christina was the one to ask her,

"When are you going to tell O'Malley" She sighed before answering,

"Today" Christina nodded,

"Let us know what we can do Callie, that goes for all the time by the way" Owen insisted and she laughed although very grateful,

"Oh you're so going to change your mind" They laughed and all drove towards Seattle Grace.

When they arrived at the hospital Christina headed towards the residents room while the boys and Callie went up to the attending's lounge. Callie grabbed her charts and groaned,

Owen raised an eyebrow at her,

"I have Stevens, who does this to me?" He laughed before offering,

"I've got Karev want to swap" Her eyes widened,

"Really?" He nodded

"Yep, deal" She grinned and kissed his cheek in thanks,

"You're so good to me" She teased making him laugh and then grew serious,

"No it will give me a chance to tell him before he hears it from someone else. He's been a good friend to me, I'll let him know" They nodded before they all separated as Callie yelled to Owen she'd buy him lunch. He waved her off before heading the other way with Mark. Callie walked along side Derek as they moved to a joint patient who'd fractured his skull ending up with a nasty subdural hematoma.

It was lunch before they all saw each other again and they met in the cafeteria. Well Christina, Mark and Owen were there before Derek finally wandered in after a surgery.

"Where's Callie" He asked the group at large, they all shrugged Mark answering,

"No idea"

"So she hasn't told him yet" He shook his head,

"I don't think so I was going to go with her" Derek nodded but then spied her walking in. She looked up to them and they watched as she grabbed a tray and headed to the line. Derek stood up,

"food" it was all he said before he left to join him leaving Mark shaking his head at his old friend.

By the time Derek joined the line Callie's tray was already piled high. He eyed her tray,

"Stop judging me I'm hungry" He nodded raising his free hand in defeat causing her to laugh. They rejoined the group and they looked at her expectedly, she sighed,

"I'm telling him after lunch" they nodded and she looked at Mark who nodded assuring her that he'd go with her.

While their lunch had been an event of laughter and sharing stories about their mornings it had never seemed to go faster for Callie and soon enough she and Mark were walking along the hallway towards peds where she knew George had been assigned to that day. She'd told Alex that morning and he'd been everything she wanted George to be. He'd asked her how she was and what her plans were and offered his support at any time of the day. He'd then gone on to grab her coffee and check that it was decaffeinated. She'd laughed when he'd screwed his face up in disgust. Her heart began to beat faster as they got closer and Mark pulled her into him and kissed her head promising her it would be okay.

_Great_, just bloody great. George was standing at the nurses desk with Alex not that he was the problem but Stevens as well. The latter of which glared at her while Alex cocked his head to the side, confused as to what she was doing or what he hadn't done but caught on when she looked at George sending her an encouraging glance. Mark squeezed her hand and moved to the other side of the desk picking up a chart.

"Hey George can I speak with you please?" Her voice sounded confident but she knew that Mark and probably Alex too could see right through it, she wondered if George could too, unlikely he was never that great at reading her thoughts or feelings. George nodded and Mark nodded to her when she looked back at him before walking away, George following, and entering an on call room

Callie was silent for a while as she shut the door after he entered and told him to have a seat. Then she began pacing in front of her completely letting her guard slip,

She'd practically planned her speech and now it was gone, completely gone and she had no idea what to say,

"George..."

"What Callie?"

"George I'm pregnant" _wow Torres, nice way to ease him into it._

"You're pr...what? How?" She rolled her eyes,

"Well usually..."

George looked at her scathingly,

"Don't..I'm not an idiot Callie but.. Holy shit Callie..., what are you going to do?" He asked eyeing her,

"Excuse me what do you mean what am I going to do...you mean what are we going to do?" outrage dripped from her voice,

"Well..yeah, yeah but.."

"But what?"

"Well I'm doing my last year of my internship and looking after mum and you know..."

"What the hell are you saying?"

"I don't know what I'm saying." He exclaimed truthfully,

"Well to me it sounds as though you don't want to be a part of this at all!"

"Well...I don't know.I...I'm not ready I never wante—"

"What and you think I did...You think I'm ready for this baby now, is that what you think George"

"I don't know okay!"

"I can't believe you! This is a child, your child" She yelled at him not caring if anyone could hear outside,

"Callie I can't just..I can't not now" Callie almost screamed in frustration, she was becoming increasingly stressed running a hand through her messy hair.

"Get out" Her words were cold, angry. He looked at her before trying to reach out to her,

She jerked her arm away as if he'd burned her.

"Don't touch me O'Malley GET OUT!"

George looked at her for a minute before he turned and left. She slid to the ground and her hands found her stomach trying to shield it from the hurt that had exploded within her.

The door opened and a harsh glare began to contort her face until she realised it was Mark. He looked at her, on the ground, tears running down her face and her hands on her stomach and sighed.

"I'm alone Mark, He doesn't want anything to do with the baby, he...he doesn't want to know his child Mark...I have to do this on my own" Sobs wracked her body and Mark was barely able to keep the anger at O'Malley from seeping out as he sat picked her up and walked to the bed in the room and pulled her onto his lap. She curled into him and he whispered into her ear that she was most certainly not alone.

He held her for a while before pushing her up and wiping her tears away with his thumbs. She began to nod before he spoke,

"I'm okay Mark, I'm good. I just...thankyou I needed that" He leaned forward and kissed her head.

"I've got to get back to my patients and you too" He nodded realising she didn't want to talk about it again today, or not until she got home at least. She would never want to be a mess in front of her patients.

"I was thinking Cal you should probably make an appointment" She groaned and her own stupidity,

"oh God I was too worried about telling George at lunch I forgot to tell you, I booked an appointment but I think I really want Kylie as my OB but I can't get in for a few days. So Alex offered to do an ultrasound for me tomorrow" She smiled and he grinned back at her, loving the excitement he found in her eyes and noted to himself to thank Karev.

"Will you come with me?" His heart flipped this time, she wanted him there, with her at her first ultrasound,

"I mean I'll have to tell George but ...I don't think he'll come" she lowered her eyes but he placed his hand under her chin pulling it back up,

"I'll be there Cal, wouldn't miss it for the world" she smiled hugely before thanking him and she stood up pulling him up with her.

As they moved to the door Mark turned to her,

"I'll see you and bear at our office in a couple of hours, okay?"

He grinned not letting her respond before he nodded to Karev and walked off leaving before Callie could object to his name for her child.

**What do you guys think?**

**Hope you liked it. Please review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**10 fingers 10 toes**

**Chapter 4:**

The next morning Mark and Callie stood side by side at the desk outside of the residents locker room. Callie sighed for the millionth time that morning except this time Mark echoed it in a far more dramatic manner accompanying it with the back of his hand on his forehead. She elbowed him in the side which he clutched as if he was fatally wounded,

"You don't do damsel in distress well Mark, I hate to break it to you"

"Neither do you Torres, so quit the sighing and let's go"

She groaned and leaned further back into the desk. Stubbornly Mark prodded her forward and she shot a glare at him, to which he smiled charmingly back at, and entered the residents room. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found an empty room and Mark rolled his eyes.

"What? I just don't really want to see him yet Mark" Mark nodded and ran his hands up and down her arms before leading her out by the hand only to come face to face with George O'Mallie at the door. Mark's eyes narrowed and the younger mans' widened considerably.

"Oh...um Dr Sloan...I ..I was just getting..I left...um I left my pager behind that's all" Mark raised his eyebrows and stepped sideways. A look of pure relief washed over George's face as he did until the younger man realised he was now standing in front of his ex wife..his pregnant ex wife. His pregnant ex wife and her protective best friend. Her protective best friend who happened to be his boss and happened to still be glaring at him. He drew in a shaky breath and opened his mouth but Callie cut him off before he could say anything,

"I'm having an ultrasound this morning ...I just wanted to tell you in case you wanted to be there" George stared at her,

"Callie... I ..-"

"Hey Cal you ready?" George's eyes widened when Alex Karev walked in and addressed his wife.

_Ex wife_

"Alex?" He turned to throw the question towards Callie...

"Alex is doing your ultrasound?" It was Callie's turn to stare at him now,

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"Uh, yes...it's Alex...Callie!" George exclaimed making everyone in the room stare at him with confusion,

"Look Kylie is going to be my actual OB but she isn't free for several days so Alex offered to do an ultrasound for me"

"Alex" George questioned again,

Mark and Alex shared an incredulous look at the fumbling, idiotic doctor in front of them trying to express ...something to Callie.

"Look Alex _is_ doing the ultrasound right now do you want to come or not?" Callie's looked at him waiting for an answer,

George turned back to his locker for a moment fishing the small black pager out of it before slamming the door shut with a bang.

"I told you Dr _Torres_ I don't want anything to do with this child, do you know if it's even mine...I mean with what I've heard it could be a few pe—"

"You do not want to finish that sentence Dr. O'Malley" Mark's voice dripped fury and George looked at him, startled as if he'd almost forgotten Mark was in the room.

"I have surgery" Callie turned away from the other two men as George answered and scurried out of the room away from them. Mark calmed himself before moving to Callie and turning her around,

"You did the right thing Cal, you told him...you were the bigger person, now let's go see bear" Callie smiled lightly at Mark and looked to Alex who nodded and grinned at her,

"I wouldn't even have bothered telling the idiot Cal, you're a better person than I'll ever be" She smiled to Alex and the three of them walked out of the room Mark explaining the name bear to Alex who laughed as Callie swatted Mark in the arm in embarrassment. But soon enough Alex caught on to the name and Mark grinned like a chesire cat when Alex used it with ease,

"Ugh don't encourage him Karev!" Alex only grinned at her before opening the door to an exam room for Callie. Once he locked the door he moved further into the room feeling, for lack of a better word, honoured that Callie would trust him with something so special. And that she hadn't backed down when George had questioned Callie about her decision to let him look at her baby, he smiled to himself and turned towards Callie.

She pushed herself up onto the exam table as Alex dragged the ultrasound machine towards her and Mark took up a front row position so he could easily see the screen.

"So have you had any symptoms yet Cal?" Alex inquired,

"Mood swings" Callie gasped in mock hurt as the two words fell effortlessly from Mark's tongue.

"Excuse me?" She asked him,

"Actually I can't believe I didn't see it, I can't believe none of us realised. I mean I even went through your tampon stash just to try and work out if it was PMS that had your knickers in such a twist" Alex stared at the two for a moment and couldn't help it. He burst out laughing clutching the side of the exam bed for support. The look of horror and anger stretched on Callie's face made him just laugh harder,

"You're not supposed to tell a girl that she has been having mood swings Sloan" Mark shrugged in response,

"And you went through my tampons!"

"Well you were on a war path, you were going to kill us I swear" Alex laughed again as Callie hit him in the stomach lightly and glared at her best friend.

"You'll see warpath amongst other things Sloan" Mark grinned down at her and then looked back up at Alex who turned on the machine.

"Other than some supposed _mood swings_ not much Alex, I felt sick last week sometime but thought it was something I had just eaten." Alex nodded,

"And she's been a lot more exhausted lately" Mark added and Callie smiled. That was why he was her best friend. He noticed things, he did the friend thing ultra well and she squeezed his hand in thanks. Alex nodded, scribbling some things down on the sheet that he would pass on to Kylie and pulled the Doppler from the machine. Callie pulled her shirt up and Mark squatted down so he was eye level to her flat stomach,

"What are you doing?" Callie asked bewildered,

"I'm just checking for bumps, look maybe a slight one" His palm brushed over her stomach and he grinned up at her,

"Are you calling me fat Sloan" Mark laughed and stood up again,

"Cold Cal" Alex warned and placed the end he had squirted with gel on her stomach she jumped slightly and both men smiled down at her,

Alex turned back to the screen and all three of them peered up at it as Alex moved his hand around trying to get a better view.

"Well Callie the obstetrician in me would have to say that a t/v ultrasound would have given us a much clearer view but this will have to do I suppose" Mark barked out a laugh at Alex while Callie just glared at him and rolled her eyes.

_Typical Alex...and Mark _

But Alex threw her a grin and turned the screen towards her watching the glare slide off her face as she moved to get a better view.

Callie just nodded as Alex pointed out the small mass in the middle of the screen and Mark laced his fingers with hers his face full of wonder and awe as he too stared at the screen a smile building on his face. He managed to tear his eyes away for a second to look down at his best friend,

"Look Cal, your very own little bear cub" He grinned when she smiled and looked at them both before her eyes welled up and they both laughed. Alex reached over and grabbed the tissues handing her the box,

"Well it looks like bear is about 4 and a half weeks along I'll get Kylie to confirm at your appointment. How many pictures would you like Cal although I'd just like to say that one: as my first official independent pregnant patient I have ever had I think I should definitely receive one and two: Chris said that she'd ...well ...it wasn't too nice for either of us actually if she didn't get a photo."

Callie smiled at Alex and nodded.

"One for Chris and Owen, one for you, one for Derek, one for Mark, one for George and two for me" Looking down at her they laughed at her large smile,

"Oh and one for Addy, that's how I'll tell her, I'll just send that to her" Callie's grin stretched even wider as Alex pulled the Doppler away and pulled out a towel. Callie wiped the gel off her stomach and pulled her shirt back down. She looked up to Mark whose expression of wonder hadn't disappeared completely. He smiled down at her and pulled her up before kissing her head. She remained sitting on the bed as Alex packed up everything.

"I'll be right back with the photos are you two jus—" Alex was cut off when all three of their pagers beeped in sync. Callie frowned not wanting to go anywhere right now,

"911 we're needed in the pit, Alex can you go and get the photo's and make sure no one else sees them" Alex nodded,

"I'll come and find you, I'll give them to you when you're free Cal alright" She nodded,

"Thank you Alex, really I wouldn't have wanted anyone else here to do that I'm glad it was you" Alex grinned and disappeared out of the room. Mark grabbed her hand as she hopped of the bed and then all of a sudden crouched down,

"Hey bear cub, it's your uncle Mark here also known as the best uncle in the whole wide world, now your mummy has to go and do some very important stuff and save people's lives and things so promise me no sitting on her bladder or making your mum feel queasy okay bear" Callie's cheeks were starting to ache with all the grinning she was doing but there was no way she could stop as Mark Sloan spoke to her stomach and listened for a response. He grinned up at her after he kissed her belly.

"Thanks for getting me photo Cal"

"Are you kidding Mark, you'd be the first person to be getting one of them, but don't tell Alex, or Addison, or Christina" He smiled at her and took her hand kissing her head once more and together they rushed down to the pit large smiles on their faces.

**Soooo what did you think? I'll try and throw some Christina/Owen in for you next chapter Mere sorry I couldn't get it in this chapter but thank you for your review.**

**And of course you Deslil, your reviews are always sooo great to receive.**

**Thankyouu!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ten fingers Ten toes**

**Chapter 5:**

Mark stepped off the elevator on level five his grey blue eyes meticulously scanning the area. He'd been searching for her for nearly half an hour now to no avail. He'd rung Christina who had told him that she hadn't gone home and the fact that she hadn't signed out for the day meant that she was still in the hospital...somewhere.

He opened the first on call room door and peered inside. Shutting the door he moved to the next and then the next and the next. He checked offices, storage rooms, bathrooms - not that the female employees were rather impressed when he opened the door calling into the room.

One floor and two doors later he found exactly who he was looking for. He had swung the door open and then went to fling it shut purely from reflex of doing it for the last five floors. But once it had clicked shut he quickly opened it again only to find Callie Torre chuckling towards him,

"What are you doing?" She asked amused,

"Looking for you, where is your phone young lady?" he playfully scolded her,

"Oh it's still on silent Mark I'm sorry and I turned my pager off when I got off shift, I'm not on call so I came in here to get some sleep while you finished your surgery" he nodded towards her and then walked towards the bed after closing the door again. As he moved closer she looked up and smiled at him again before holding out her hand with a piece of paper in it. He quickly realised however that it wasn't paper instead a photo, his photo of her baby. He grinned and took the photo sitting on the bed beside her causing the old springs to squeak beneath them,

"Eating too much ice cream again Sloan?" But the man didn't answer her. She looked at him and realised his face had adopted the same look that he had had when Alex was doing her ultrasound. She knew the feeling and she looked back at the other copies of the photos in her hand,

"That's incredible Cal" She nodded at him and he saw the glisten in her eyes from the moisture that was building in them as she took in her baby.

He lay down next to her and together they stared at the photo Mark held in front of them,

"Alex printed me out some other ones too, different angles and everything, I mean he isn- or she, he or she isn't very big yet but..." He grinned at her and together they lay there flicking through the photo's Alex had printed for her.

"What do you think? Is bear going to be a mini you or a mini you as a boy?" She laughed at his confusing question,

"Are you calling me a bear?"

"Well you are grizzly some of th—" He was cut off when she nudged him in the side but they both laughed none the less,

"No I ...don't know and I don't know which one I'd rather, either, I don't care I just want the baby" The grin that Mark had seen so much of over the last couple of days stretched over her face once again,

"My cheeks are getting sore with all this grinning" Mark smiled at her so happy for his best friend,

"Small price to pay" her smile just widened and she nodded in agreement

"Speaking of prices to pay how about dinner ...on you ...you know for making me run around the hospital all afternoon looking for you?" Callie laughed incredulously,

"Is that right Dr Sloan" The man grinned and stood up from the bed before pulling her up as well.

True to his word they got dinner, lots of it, after calling ahead and finding that Derek and Christina, the two already home, hadn't decided on anything yet.

Typical.

So they stopped and ended up deciding on Chinese. Mark parked outside of the neat little restaurant Callie and Christina had discovered months ago, that also did take away. Ever the gentleman Mark opened the door for her and as he did she turned very suddenly almost crashing into a couple entering behind them and ran towards the side of the building. It didn't take long for Callie to empty the contents of her stomach. She heard Mark's voice as he was most probably explaining and apologising to the unsuspecting people she'd nearly trampled over and then she felt an arm go around her waist and the other rub the back of her neck. After a moment or two she turned around nearly stumbling and Mark guided her away. She grabbed his hand feeling a little dizzy but looked up when the smartly dressed woman from before walked towards them with a bottle of water in her hand. She smiled at Callie,

"How far along are you love?" After taking a sip of the water she answered,

"About four-five weeks" She watched the woman almost grimace before replying,

"So you've got a little while to go before the morning sickness clears up" She smiled at her

"Make sure you stock up on ginger, that saved my life oh and another tip anything peppermint was great for me. I don't know what it was but it worked like a treat" Callie smiled at the older woman,

"Thank you I'll most definitely be stocking up on both tomorrow"

"It's no problem we need all the information we can get" the woman smiled at them kindly and Callie nodded at her,

"Well good luck with everything you'll have a ball and he or she will be here before you know it, oh you're change" She held her hand out to Mark who shook his head waving her off,

"No thanks for your trouble though" Both Callie and Mark staunchly refused the change as they bided the couple goodbye and moved back towards the car,

"so no Chinese then?" Callie shook her head,

"No Chinese ever again" Mark laughed at Callie,

"But I don't think there's any take out with peppermint in it" Mark laughed again shaking his head

"I don't think so"

In the end they walked into the apartment with three pizza boxes. Thankfully Callie had been able to make it into the shop and had walked out with her appetite reinstated. A little less true to his word Mark had defiantly denied the credit card Callie had pulled out to pay with scoffing at her when she tried to hand her card over,

"I was kidding Torres" Callie raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes at him while he smiled at the pimply kid behind the counter and handed him the cash.

Callie glared at Mark but quickly forgot her annoyance as he made her laugh the whole way home convincing her to eat the pizza then before they got their and Derek ate it all leaving none for her and bear. By the time they'd gotten back to the apartment she'd eaten one and a half while Mark had taken the other half. As the two walked into the apartment they found themselves stopping up short as they took in the very strange view in front of them. Christina Yang was ... dancing around the lounge room singing at the loudest volume she could produce, they were surprised they hadn't heard her outside,

"I AM THE CHAMPION MY FRIENDDDDDDD, AND I'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING TILL THE END, I AM THE CHAMPION, I AM THE CHAMPION, NO TIME FOR LOSERS CAUSE I AM THE CHAMPION, M—" Her rendition stopped suddenly as she caught sight of the two,

"Ooh pizza good choice"

On the couch sat a very forlorn Derek Shepherd who Christina had very exaggeratedly pointed at when she had sung the word losers at the top of her lungs. As Christina stole the boxes out of Mark's arms the dazed pair turned to look at each other and just like that they broke down in laughter. Loud, raucous, uncontrollable laughter at the utter absurdness they had just witnessed. Derek threw them a glare as the two held supported each other and held their sides. Christina on the other hand sat innocently on the couch and took a bit of pizza as if nothing had happened,

"I have to pee" Callie gasped out as she moved further into the house and all but ran up the hall.

"Sloan did you teach your friend to play video games cause the big girl sucks" Mark just laughed harder and collapsed onto the couch next to the grouchy Derek and turned to him opening his mouth,

"Shut up" Derek cut him off causing him to laugh again,

As Callie reappeared while Mark dissolved into another laughing fit and Christina grinned victoriously Derek turned towards her,

"Cal did you teach your friend how to be a modest, graceful winner because that girl is anything but humble" Callie just laughed at him,

"Really I didn't notice, I obviously didn't teach her to sing" Her comment got her a face full of cushion as she sat down next to the still gloating Christina.

After everyone had calmed down a little and they had made a good dent in dinner Mark and Callie shared their adventurous dinner tail and Callie reached down into her bag and retrieved the pack of photo's that had been tucked carefully inside it,

After they both elegantly wiped their hands on their jeans carelessly Christina and Derek eagerly reached across and received a copy of the photo staring at it,

"Congrats Cal, What did Alex say?" Christina asked after a moment, her eyes still on the photo,

"He said everything's good and that he thinks I'm about four and a half weeks on" Derek smiled at her, shaking his head in awe. He had conducted ultrasounds himself, he had treated pregnant women and been at enough births, he was married to an obstetrician for gods sake but this was different, he knew that Callie's pregnancy was going to be different. Living with her and getting to have a real role in her child's life. He couldn't wait. He leaned over the couch to return the photo to her but she shook her head,

"That's for you Derek and that one is for you Chris I have another copy for Owen, I thought you guys might want one if not I'll take them but just in case you did I got.." She trailed off as Christina and Derek's smiles grew simultaneously and the thoughts of their previous game victory or defeat was pushed from their minds,

Derek stood and moved to Callie dropping a kiss on her head,

"Thanks Cal" She shook her head again,

"You know this means that we'll be wanting ones from every ultrasound you have right?" Callie turned to Christina laughing but nodded all the same.

The night continued with lots of laughing, eating and more laughing. With a full stomach and tired feet it wasn't long though until Callie was yawning continuously, they'd put a movie on and all gotten as comfortable as they could but when Callie felt her eyes close more than once she stood up stretching her arms,

"I'm going to hit the hay guys, I'm exhausted" The others nodded to her and wished her goodnight and that they would see her in the morning,

"Night Cal, night bear" Callie turned at Christina's voice who was smiling towards her and grinned back at her friend,

"night Chris, say hey to Owen for me when he gets in and his photo is in my bag, yeah?" The woman nodded and Callie left the three of them to watch the end of the film.

As she lay down in bed for a second she wanted to run back out to the lounge. She was exhausted but now ..she was lonely. Her queen size bed was empty and there was no one to kiss her good night or wrap their arms around. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, it was the first time she had felt that way since her and George's divorce. Maybe it was because of the pregnancy, or the fact that Mark had been with her for the last couple of nights...her head whirled as she tried to work it out but soon enough, thankfully, she drifted off into a heavy sleep.

Later that night or more accurately in the early hours of the morning Christina woke slightly as the other side of the bed dipped.

"hey" Owen turned to her cringing,

"Sorry I was trying not to wake you up" he spoke quietly as he slid towards her and wrapped his arms around her. They lay facing each other and she lifted a leg and slid it up his until it lay over his hip. Owen smiled as caressed her smooth skin,

"how was your shift?"

"nothing majorly exciting" She nodded,

"Speaking of exciting" without moving her leg draped over him or untangling her other foot with his she arched her back to reach her dressing table grabbing the photo and switching the lamp on. She held it for him to see and it didn't take him long to realise what the picture was of.

"Is that bear?" Christina nodded as he looked at the photo, then he turned to her,

"Did you just refer to something to do with children as exciting?" he smiled softly at her. The lamp illuminated the room just enough to see the blush that coloured her cheeks causing him to kiss her head,

"You and Torres are going soft on us aren't you?" he teased and she kicked his foot playfully with hers,

"We're the badass ones remember" He grinned

"it's getting a little hazy, you'll have to remind me" His not so subtle statement caused her to grin and roll her eyes in synchrony but she also flipped them so that she was straddling his waist and leant down to kiss his lips.

"Morning" the tired greeting fell from Callie's lips as she walked into the main area of the house, Owen was in the kitchen while a shirtless Mark and a bed riddled Christina sat sleepily at the table. Derek had had an early start that morning,

"Morning" the others chorused back to her, Mark leaned back until he was looking upside down at her. Callie laughed and kissed his chin,

"Couldn't be bothered getting dressed this morning Sloan?"

"Does he ever?" Callie laughed at Christina's input and nodded to the woman whose head was in her arms on the kitchen table,

"Good point" It was then that Owen moved from the kitchen with a big plate of pancakes in his hands. They all perked up. If there was one thing that Owen Hunt knew how to do, you know apart from the trauma surgical bit and the army bit and all that, Major Dr Owen Hunt knew hands down how to make a mean pancake. As he set them down he turned to Callie,

"Congratulations mum" She grinned even wider at his words and he kissed her cheek,

"You've got a good looking kid in there, Chris showed me the photo last night" Callie grinned,

"Thanks Owen"

Unfortunately for Callie the incident at the Chinese shop proved to be something more than a once off as Callie, Derek and Mark walked into Seattle Grace later that morning. Owen was still at the apartment catching up on some needed shut eye and Christina had left not long after breakfast for her shift. It was when a blonde woman walked past the joking trio that a flowery aroma filled her nostrils causing her to stop,

"Cal?" Derek asked as his friend slapped a hand over her mouth. Callie looked from Mark to Derek her eyes widening as her stomach flipped she looked around before running around the corner out of view,

Thankfully Mark was as thoughtful as he had been the night before and had sent Derek in for the water while he moved to her brushing her hair away from her face and drawing circles on her back,

She smiled her cheeks tinging pink when she turned back to him as Derek ran back around the corner. She accepted the water from the neurosurgeon gratefully and flat out grinned when he offered her a peppermint chocolate frog a second later. Mark rolled his eyes,

"I didn't mean chocolate" Derek shrugged at his friend,

"You said peppermint" he said in exasperation. McDreamy and Steamy continued to bicker all the way into the hospital as Callie walked between them and mindlessly unwrapped the chocolate popping it into her mouth. As the three walked by the cafeteria Callie quickly slipped through the doors,

"Callie?" Mark called to her back,

All she did was hold up the empty frog wrapper heading towards the counter.

**Hey, what do you guys think? I would really love to hear from you!**

**More real developing the plot kind of stuff will happen next chapter promise I'm just having too much fun :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ten Fingers Ten Toes**

**Chapter 6**

Callie took a deep breath tightening her grasp around her black bag and glancing to the dark, cloudy sky before she swung the car door open. She ran quickly up the path her shoes clicking against the pavement as the heavy rain hit her. Finally she took shelter under the terracotta porch and taking another deep breath she pressed the small red button and faintly heard the doorbell echo through the house.

Several moments later she heard footsteps before the wooden door swung open revealing a rugged up Meredith performed a textbook double take when she saw Callie Torres standing on her doorstep.

"Callie"

"Hi Meredith um is George here?" She asked kindly hoping to be allowed entrance,

"Uh yeah sure come in" Callie nodded nervously stepping over the step into the warm house. She could see Meredith watching her and watched the younger woman's eyes drop to her stomach. Her eyes narrowed,

"So George..."

"Yes I'll just get him for you take a seat" Callie's eyebrows rose as the blonde disappeared up the stairs and she stood uncomfortable surveying the house. Several minutes later after she had heard quiet mumbling upstairs George came trotting down the staircase,

"Callie?"

"Hi" She was thankful that Meredith had stayed upstairs but was almost certain that the younger doctor wasn't far away,

"Um I was just on my way to the hospital but I thought that I'd drop this off" She fumbled with her bag for a moment before pulling the small 6x4 black and white photo out of her bag.

"It's not much and there'll be more but I just thought...even if you don't want...I...it doesn't mat...I just thought you might want this" She finished lamely after stumbling through her words even after rehearsing them numerous times on the way over.

George reached out and took the photo looking down at it. For a moment Callie watched him and just for a second thought that he would look up and tearfully smile at her saying that he was ready to be a Dad and wanted to be there for his son and for her through the pregnancy. She saw the moisture well in his eyes and stood anxiously waiting for him to say something.

But when he looked back up there was no smile, no happiness, no warmth. Instead he stoic and he offered her a tight smile that was forcibly stretched across his face.

"Thanks Cal" The words were even faker than the smile and her heart sank.

"No worries I better go can't be late" He nodded,

"Yep" He stood just staring at her for a moment and she did for a second before abruptly turning away and walking back down the hall. She didn't take another breath until she shut the front door behind her and her brow wrinkled as her eyes squinted to evade the tears that threatened to fall. She moved down the path but this time didn't care about the rain. She slipped back into her car, started the engine and drove away. Drove away from the fantasy idea in her head that the father of her child would want to be there for his son. Drove away from the idea that her son would have a role model to kick the ball with and have fishing trips with or whatever it was that fathers and sons did together. The thought of depriving her child of something sent a hollow pit of guilt to swirl in her stomach.

Fortunately for Callie broken bones and surgery managed to calm her stomach and her mind and allowed her to concentrate on other things other than her own complicated pregnant life. She managed to joke with the nurses and the other surgical staff and chat with Alex as he rode the elevator with her about her dinner the night before.

After a long day however she found herself retreating to the resident's room to wait for Mark and the others minus Derek and Owen who were still on shift. The room was empty and she yawned loudly as she opened up her locker. She jumped back as something fell out and bent down frowning. When Callie realised what it was she gasped painfully and let herself sit back down on the ground.

The photo that she had handed George not twelve hours ago was back in her locker. She scrunched up her eyes begging herself not to cry as she cursed him she clenched her jaw before she pushed her body off the ground angry. She slammed her locker shut with much more force than needed and stomped out of the room not unlike a lion stalking its prey.

One full search of the hospital and Callie was even more exhausted than she had been the half an hour before. That and the anger that had surged through her body had pretty much completely faded away now. The raven haired woman found herself on the fifth floor and slipped into the on call room that Mark had found her in the day before and lay down exhausted and drained. She sighed hoping she wasn't going to be this tired all the time.

And around 50 minutes later the déjà vu set it when Mark strode through the door his eyes scanning the room,

"Hey you, I had a feeling I'd find you in here" He moved closer smiling kindly,

"oh looking at your bear again are you Mum?" He teased but the man was more than surprised to find tears in her eyes when she turned towards him forcing a small smile on her face,

"What's wrong baby?" He asked as he sat down on the bed next to her,

"This is George's photo, he sent it back" Mark frowned feeling his brow crease and his body tense,

"Cal I'm sorry" She shrugged,

"It's just...I know that he'll or she will have you and Derek and Owen and Alex but ...George is his Dad you know I ...I just can't imagine not having grown up with my Dad and my baby won't get that and...I feel like I'm failing him or her Mark, I ..." Mark turned to her,

"Callie...you are not failing bear...listen to me Cal, George being an ass is not your fault" She looked at him, nodding,

"I know...I'm so glad that I have you Mark and that bear will have you really" He grinned now,

"Of course you do always Torres remember that" She grinned and let him pull her off the bed,

"Now let's go get some lunch or dinner or whatever cause I heard that your surgery ran overtime and you've got to be hungry" She smiled at him,

"You know what I actually am Dr Sloan let's go" The pair walked out side by side.

After lunch or dinner or whatever they had called it Mark, Callie, Christina and Alex all went their separate ways, the latter two heading back to the grey house and Mark and Callie heading back to their place. Mark had stolen Callie's keys when she had yawned rather widely informing her that he was driving home after he had rode in with Derek that morning. When they got back it wasn't half an hour before they were both sat on the couch. Well... Callie was stretched across the couch her head lying in Mark's lap as he pressed play on whatever movie he had chosen. His argument was that Callie would probably only see the first five minutes so it might as well of been something that he had wanted to watch. She had protested but either way he'd chosen causing her to stick her tongue out at him playfully as she settled down.

True to Mark's prophecy Callie lasted most probably less than five minutes until her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing became deeper and more even. Mark grinned down at gently pushing her hair off her face before he settled down in the couch and turned the volume down a few notches just in case.

* * *

About five hours later Callie Torres stirred and rolled over. She snuggled down warm and content and almost sighed as she heard the door squeak open.

"Cal?"

"mmmmmmm" She heard the noise come out of her mouth as she refused to open her eyes,

"Cal you awake?" It was Derek she knew that much and she heard him move closer into the room and then felt her bed dip. Finally she opened her eyes and thanked the heavens that the light wasn't on. She pushed her tired body up leaning back against the head rest and yawning again,

"Where'd Mark go" She could make out Derek's smile before he answered her,

"He got called back into the hospital as I was getting home so he put you through here" She nodded,

"Addison's on the phone Cal" Despite her tiredness she felt a small smile spread over her lips and Derek lifted his arm to hand her the phone

"Thanks" He shook his head and waved her off before he smiled and turned to leave. As the door clicked shut she held the phone to her ear,

"Addy"

"Callie Torres I call godmother!" And just like that she was laughing as she sat up further,

"hon I'm soo excited for you the little peanut is gorgeous how are you?"

"Sorry I just woke up. Ad I'm so glad you know now I'm good..I'm really happy" She could hear the genuine happiness in Addison's voice and felt her heart swell.

"Soo...George's yeah?"

"Addy yes!" She heart Addison laugh,

"Just checking ...making sure you and McSteamy hadn't conceived a love child or something in the...very short time you and George have been over" She smiled softly,

"No no Mark sex since George, it's definitely George's and I've got my official scan this tomorrow afternoon can I use you as my person to call when I freak out about everything" She asked,

"You had better Torres, whenever you need me Hon, I'm so coming down as soon as I can get some time off..So how long ago was the photo, how far along are you?"

"Well the photo was two days ago and Alex said I was about 4-5 weeks and that makes sense it was about the last time George and I had sex so..."

"Ignoring the O'Malley boy problem for a minute Karev did your scan?"

"Mhmm I couldn't get in with Kylie when I found out so Alex did a sneaky one for me and Mark came with me it was so amazing Addy, you taught him well hon"

"Oh I'm so proud" Callie laughed through the phone and the two women talked for ages, talking about the George problem or problems and the baby and the sex of the baby and Mark and her new living arrangements and then Addison caught her up on her life and they talked for hours and hours until finally Callie yawned loudly,

"hon try not to swallow the phone not so nutritious"

"Haha Montgomery" She said wryly

"Alright baby girl I'll let you go and get some sleep since I woke you up and say goodnight to bear for me I promise the exhaustion should wear off in a few weeks" Addison had switched her name for the baby as soon as Callie had explained how Mark had come up with it.

"Alright thanks Addy for everything I love you"

"Love you too hon talk soon" Callie placed the phone on the bedside table feeling pretty much the happiest she had been all day. The feeling didn't last for long though as she was fast asleep within two minutes of lying down once again.

* * *

It seemed Addison had jinxed it while over the last couple of days Callie's morning sickness had been off and on it quickly became fully fledged toilet hugging morning, afternoon and evening sickness. When they had discussed Callie's sudden hate of Chinese food Addison had said that her friend was lucky that it wasn't all the time all day. The red headed devil had then gone on to tell Callie stories from some of her patients and their morning sickness adventures. Now Callie was positive that Addison had jinxed her as she rushed into the toilets on the third floor of the hospital on her way to her first official baby appointment. She was already late having only just got out of her morning surgery that was supposed to have gone for only a couple of hours.

When she finally made it to the appointment she was met with a smiling Christina who was searching the chairs for her. Callie had known that both Mark and Christina were both itching to be there but they both had had surgeries so Callie had said that they were both welcome if they could make it and if they couldn't it wasn't a big deal. With Mark nowhere in sight Callie's heart tightened a little and she frowned as it did in confusion. Pushing the weird feeling away she smiled at Christina and together they walked arm and arm into Kylie's office.

Half an hour later Callie had a confirmation of four and a half weeks pregnant, an approximate conception date, a whole lot more photos and a very, very chuffed Christina Yang as the two said a cheery goodbye to Kylie after they had set a date for Callie's next appointment. She had also emptied her stomach another two times while they were there and as they walked along the corridor chatting happily Callie suddenly piled the things in her hands into Christina's and vanished into a bathroom close by.

A while later as Callie opened the door she caught sight of Mark walking briskly her way from the other end of the corridor as she thanked Christina. He frowned and slowed when he saw her exit the door and she smiled at him,

"I missed it?" He asked when he was close enough,

"You sure did McSteamy" replied a very chuffed Christina who had followed her out of the bathroom. But Callie wasn't listening instead she was eyeing the things Mark had in his arms. He caught her looking and grinned,

"Ginger for the morning sickness and supposedly bagels work. Now I don't know if it will work but I have it from two reliable source Cal that you can eat them without being sick" A moment passed before two identical grins broke out on the lips of the two dark haired women standing before Mark and he raised his eyebrows questioningly,

"what?" He asked indignantly. Callie shook her head and accepted the snacks he offered with a giddy smile,

"Thank you Mark, seriously thank you" Christina just watched him for a moment before interrupting,

"I'm still going to be the favourite" Mark goosed her in the side before replying,

"The hell you will Yang" And Callie grinned as she walked down the hall between her two bickering friends knowing that her child was going to be taken care of and her child was going to be loved. Not to mention be spoiled rotten. She grinned once more as every worry she'd had in the last week lifted from her and she suddenly didn't feel so exhausted anymore.

**Please, please, please review! **

**Really love to know what you all think about it and I'm sorry that it's taken me forever and a day to update. xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ten fingers Ten toes**

**Chapter 7**

Slowly things had begun to settle down and another week had passed. A long week. A long week of peeing, vomiting, peeing some more and more and more vomiting. It was certainly not one of the classiest of weeks Callie Torres had ever been through.

By now the news had spread throughout the entire hospital. Everyone knew from the surgeons to the doctors to the nurses and janitors hell even most of the patients knew. Of course as aforementioned the peeing and the vomiting that took up most of her day didn't help the idea of things staying secret for long.

As Callie lay in the bed inspecting the cracked ceiling she couldn't help but snap her eyes closed as the door opened.

"Stop pretending Torres it's only me" her eyes snapped open when she heard Alex's voice and the door click close again,

"You think I want a lecture from you too?" Alex smiled at her as he rolled up a stool and the ultrasound machine next to her,

"I'll wait for now besides I think you need to build yourself up before Mark gets out of surgery" Callie groaned again, loudly,

"How long?" She asked apprehensively making Alex grin even wider,

"Oh a couple of hours yet" She nodded not even wanting to think of the lecture she was going to receive from her best friend once he found out what had happened.

As Alex placed her gel on the doppler she shivered at the coolness when it touched her belly,

"You know Alex the other obstetrician already did this"

"I know and now I'm doing the follow up one" She smiled at him and nodded,

"Okay thanks"

"So what did O'Malley have to say?" Alex asked as he pressed buttons on the machine and she couldn't help but roll her eyes,

"Oh just that I was a terrible mother and that I was going to hurt the baby and that I wasn't capable to do this" She said really fast and Alex paused mid movement turning to her,

"You know that's bull right Cal?" When she averted her eyes looking down she quickly found two fingers of Alex's non gloved hand lifting her chin back up so he could look her in the eyes,

"Callie that's crap. You're going to be a wonderful mum, you are a wonderful mum" Callie smiled and nodded tearfully at Alex knowing that if she said anything else she wouldn't be able to stop the tears that were already threatening to fall.

_She gripped Bailey's hand tightly in hers and the woman smiled gently down at her. The chief had cleared everyone from the room minutes before but thankfully let Bailey and Owen stay. It had been Owen who had picked her up off the floor and placed her on the gurney he had yelled for. He then along with Bailey who had rushed towards him wheeled her into one of the trauma rooms. _

_She'd woken up not long after she'd been pushed into the room and had simply lay there shocked at what had happened staring at the white ceiling as the doctors checked her over. After the ultrasound from Scott the other obstetrician who Owen had paged, after the bloods that Owen had taken from her wrist had came back and after the lecture she'd received from both the chief and Bailey they had finally left and Owen had dropped a reassuring kiss on her head telling her that they were keeping her lying down for the rest of the day. She had shook her head assuring him that it wasn't necessary but he waved her off, disregarding her words and scribbling mindlessly in the chart a nurse had made up. When he looked back up at her he went to speak but was cut off by someone entering the room quickly. Looking up the two of them took in the dishevelled George O'Malley that had walked into the room,_

"_Dr Hunt I'd like to speak to Dr Torres if that would be okay?"Owen raised an eyebrow at the younger man before he turned back to Callie who met his eyes and then shrugged before nodding,_

"_You've got five minutes Dr O'Malley then I'll be back to take another set of obs okay?" The man in front of him nodded and Owen turned back to Callie,_

"_Press the button if you need anything Cal, I'll keep an eye out" Callie almost grinned as she watched George gulp at the subtle almost not there threat from the trauma surgeon before he left the room. Once he had, her ex husband watched her for a second and Callie very quickly began to regret saying that she was okay to be stuck, confined in a very small room with him. _

"_Callie that was very irresponsible of you" _

_There were several things Callie wanted to do right then. One included throwing the lamp on the table next to her at his head, another involved getting up and punching her ex husband in the face and another part of her wanted to hit the call button just to see what Owen would do to him._

"_You have no right to walk in here and tell me what you think George" She said and even she was surprised with her calm voice and steady tone. He looked at her for a second before replying,_

"_This is my kid too Callie you don't get to screw this up too and if I ca-" But the sight of Callie's jaw dropping caused George to smartly close his._

"_For one...if you want this 'kid' so much George how about you try turning up to the ultrasound appointments, how about not sending me back the only photo you have of your child, how about asking about him or her maybe just say once a week. How about just making some kind of effort. Don't you dare come in here and tell me that I'm screwing this up. And you can stop saying that I screwed up our marriage too you did that when you screwed Izzie Stevens. So if this is just some opportunity that you want to grab to make me feel just a little worse about myself you can get out right now!" When she'd finished George was wide eyed and shocked and Callie sucked in a deep breath exhausted. Without another word George turned on his heel and left the room._

"_Yes George the baby's fine" She murmured to the back of the door once it had clicked shut again sighing and closing her eyes. _

A powerful wave of familiar nausea washed over her body yanking her out of her thoughts and she looked at Alex quickly before pointing to the bin and holding her lips tightly together. Thankfully it only took seconds for him to catch on and he stopped and launched from the chair. Even more thankfully he stuck the bin under her face at just the perfect time as she leaned over the side of the bed to empty her stomach. When Callie slumped back onto the bed Alex put the bin down and she grimaced at the taste in her mouth,

"So I don't need to ask if the nausea's easing off at all" She rolled her eyes answering his pointless question as he poured her a styrofoam cup of water. She tried to relax her tense body as Alex sat again, taking up from where he'd left off from his thorough check over of her child.

Which was probably a little over the top. But one she didn't really mind and two she knew that Alex would end up in the field and was more than happy to give him some practice.

When she raised the cup to her lips she couldn't help but pray that the morning sickness would soon be over.

_Callie stood beside Derek and listened to Christina present the patients' case to them from beside the bed. The orthopaedic surgeons eyes flicked to the patient taking in the gaunt woman and smiling in what she hoped was a comforting way, when she caught her eye. _

_The case was a tricky one and Derek and Callie would carefully try to align her spine without causing any damage to the spinal cord or the surrounding nerves. No worries. _

_But when the patient in the bed suddenly heaved Christina with lightning bolt reflexes retrieved a vomit bag and stuck held it beneath her face. It had never bothered Callie before she had never been bothered by bodily fluids but suddenly without warning she felt it happen and all she had time to do was to spin around before she vomited all over the linoleum floor and...what looked to be someone's shoes. _

_Looking up she felt like she was going to be sick again. _

_Izzie Stevens. Great...as if the girl didn't hate her enough._

_It was Avery that reached out, who had been standing next to Izzie, and steadied Callie as she swayed unsteadily on her feet. She turned to apologise and knew that if the colour hadn't drained from her face and she didn't feel as if she would faint at any second she would have been bright red. But Derek quickly stepped in front of her blocking her view of the patient who had vomited again and Avery led Callie out of the room smirking one last time at the blonde who was still standing immobile in complete shock. _

"So have you been experiencing any other symptoms Cal?" Alex's voice pulled her out of her daydream for the second time and she shook her head trying to clear her mind,

"You alright?" he said concerned,

"Yeah just tired"

"We should get Derek to give you the onc-"

"No no no no no no no! I do not need a neurosurgeon to clear me Alex" Callie exclaimed,

"Well Owen did say that he wasn't clear on if you hit your head or not" He gave her a pointed look as she automatically shook her head,

"I didn't!"

"Ok, any other symptoms"

"My boobs ache, a lot...like hell" She deadpanned and he smirked at her his eyes flicking downwards,

"I hope you don't do that with all your patients" She said scathingly only to be met with another Karev smirk which she noticed had numerous similarities to a Sloan smirk.

"No just you, you're a special patient. And I couldn't help it after the story I heard from Christina yesterday" And just when Callie wanted to smile at his special patient comment the second half of his sentence caused her eyes to narrow dangerously to which he held his hands up in defeat,

_Callie was on her feet in seconds bounding down the hall in nothing but a singlet and an old pair of Marks boxer shorts she had stolen ages ago. When she skidded to a stop outside of the bathroom she glared at the door that was most definitely closed and felt her heart sinking and her bladder growing as she heard the shower running. She banged on the door loudly only to hear the unmistakable yell of her best friend,_

"_WHAT!"But she didn't respond instead she pushed into the bathroom and launched towards the toilet slamming the door closed. As expected she heard a second yell from Mark,_

"_WHAT THE HE—Oh morning Torres" If she hadn't been jumping up and down as she swiped his clothes from on the toilet seat she would have smiled at his indifference but instead she yelled when she heard him sliding the shower door open as she hooked her fingers into his boxers,_

"_DON'T LOOK! Jesus Sloan I have to pee" She heard the door slide shut again,_

_Callie sighed in relief finally being able to stand normally again. But as soon as she had washed her hands she turned back around and promptly vomited. Unfortunately the clean shirt that she wore suffered this time as she was taken by surprise. As she gagged her throat burning she felt her hair being pulled away from her face and warm drops of water fall onto her back. Finally after what felt like centuries she leant back and Mark flushed the toilet before pulling her upright,_

_It was then that she realised he was out of the shower helping her...straight out of the shower. _

"_SLOAN!" _

"_Oh calm down Torres it's nothing you haven't seen before plus you were sitting on my towel" she could hear the smirk in his voice and she met his eyes before punching him in the arm,_

"_I have to go change" he grinned before turning and stepping back into the shower as she began to leave,_

"_Oh by the way Torres nice boxers" She grinned as she shut the door behind her and headed down the hall. Walking into her room she stripped off her shirt in one fluid movement but jumped violently at the scream that came from in front of her. Her eyes widened as she saw Christina Yang sitting on her bed and she quickly covered her breasts with the shirt. For a second there was silence...and then..._

"_Man you have massive boobs!" Callie burst out laughing,_

"_Yes my latest present from the pregnancy fairy" She said to her friend who to her credit was ignoring her red cheeks. _

_As far as she was concerned there had been far too much nudity in the house for that morning,_

"_What are you doing in here anyway?"_

"Cal" Callie jumped again focusing her stare on Alex,

"That's it I'm paging Derek"

"Noooo Alex I'm fine"

"Uhuh that's why you keep spacing out on me" She sighed knowing it was most certainly a losing battle. Alex grinned at her as he began to pack up the equipment telling her that bear was safe and sound to which she said that she already knew. When the door opened several seconds later Callie smiled,

"Well that was quick Dr She-" But it was not Dr Derek Shepherd instead she gulped as she took in the man who stood in the doorway wondering if she could raise the white flag now as opposed to experiencing the battle that was waiting for her.

"Hi Mark"

**Hi hi hi hi hi!  
****I know it's been forever and i'm really sorry!**

**Life's pretty crazy right now but I'm hoping to update much more often and get the chance to write more often!**

**But anywho I really hope you like this chapter and thankyou for reading and please send me a quick review to let me know what you think.**

**Thank you**

**Nina xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ten fingers Ten toes**

**Chapter 8:**

"Karev can you give us a minute please" Mark asked slowly and Alex nodded leaving the stuff where it was and quickly crossing the room slipping out the door and closing it behind him.

Mark stood at the end of the bed looking down at his best friend his heart still racing a hundred miles an hour from running to the room from the OR's on the fourth floor.

"Cal" he started,

"Please don't Mark, please" She said before he could continue and he saw the torment in her eyes. Sighing he walked around the side of the bed and sat at the chair Alex had had.

"Is bear okay?" he asked and Callie nodded,

"Are you?" she nodded again and he narrowed his eyes,

"Mark I've heard it okay. I've heard it from the chief and from Bailey and from George and I'll hear it from Christina and Addison and Derek and just...could I not hear it from you please" He raised his eyebrows before he held up a finger,

"Okay one if something ever _ever_ happens again, you page me. I don't care if I'm in surgery or whatever you page me clear" she nodded feeling her eyes water,

"Two you need to slow down okay. Bear's telling you to slow down Cal...it's probably just temporary both Kylie and Addison said you'd be more exhausted at the moment, and you are so slow down okay?" She nodded at her friend and gripped his hand tighter in hers,

"And three what did O'Malley say to you?" Callie let her head loll sideways as she peered up at Mark,

"That I'm terrible mother and that I'm hurting the baby" Mark watched her for several seconds,

"Just one good punch" an automatic smile stretched over Callie's lips at his words and she shook her head.

"No Mark" She said a laugh in her voice.

"You tired?" he asked and she nodded her jaw stretching into a yawn.

"You should try and get some sleep here" She nodded again,

"Owen said he was keeping me here for the day" Mark nodded brushing her hair off her face,

"Good" Marks hand covered hers on her stomach as the door opened again,

"Oh God he really did page you" she said rolling her eyes as Derek shut the door again,

"Did you really think that he wouldn't?" the neurosurgeon said with a chuckle,

"Just make this easy on yourself Cal and let me check you out" he said slowly and laughed when Callie glared at him,

"Why did he page you?" Mark asked frowning towards Callie,

"Cause Karev is gay" the woman in question shot back and he rolled his eyes,

"hush" Mark said simply dismissing her explanation before turning to Derek who was smiling in amusement,

"He said she was spacing out a bit and they weren't sure if she hit her head on the way down"

"I didn't!" She insisted but Derek simply pulled up another chair on the other side of her.

Five minutes later Derek was scribbling in her chart,

"See told you" she said smugly,

"Do I need to tell you" Derek asked seriously and Callie groaned...loudly. And then looked towards Mark,

"See" Mark just shook his head,

"I'm with Derek on this one sorry Cal"

"You passed out Callie ...from exhaustion! You need to take it slower, eat more, sleep more, doctor less"

"But I am a doctor!" She protested,

"But you're also a mother" Mark said quietly and Callie frowned slightly before looking up at him. His expression was gentle. He wasn't attacking her, saying it to hurt her. He was just being the best friend. Looking out for her.

"I know" She said quietly and Mark took her hand giving it a squeeze.

**Short update for you guys I'm working on the next bit now promise!  
Let me know what you think!**

**Reviewwwwwww**

**Thanks**

**Nina xoxo**


End file.
